Citrus Nexus: Fata Morgana
by NineDaysGrace
Summary: A collection of steamy one shots specifically tailored for Fata Morgana by Kur0Kishi. Yes I have his/her permission.


**Naruto's Citrus Nexus: Fata Morgana**

**Charlotte Dunois **

**What Really Happened that Night. **

Ahem, right. I joined the site recently so I don't know about ff dot net's restriction on lemons, all I know is reading about them from Author Notes. Though I might mention that there doesn't seem to be anymore witch hunts going on anymore, and lemons are as rampant as ever. Doesn't really matter though.

So anyway, I've been reading some stuff from one of the better authors (IMO) on site, **Kur0Kishi,** when I realized that a few steamy scenes could have made his work so much better. He refused completely, so I asked him for permission to use his scenarios as foundations for lemons. Of course considering the latest revelation in his newest chapter, we all now know why Kishi is so uptight, Kur0 probably has him by the balls. xDDD

Anyway he gave me the green light but he wanted it on record that he didn't approve. Yeah... whatever, first lemon goes to Charlotte Dunois from Infinite Stratos. Surprisingly there's no lemons in IS at all, got me thinking ya know, especially since IS girls were always so popular in hentai sites.

**Heavily MA-RATING, idiots who are under 18 years of age, please leave. You have been warned. **

**0ooo0ooo0**

"Fuuu..." Charles, or rather Charlotte threw herself onto her bed in the room allocated to her in the bungalow reserved for Males in the Infinite Stratos Academy. It had been a tiring day, especially since she had to maintain her pretence as a male.

Deciding to bath before retiring to an early night the blonde wearily got up to shower, making sure to clean every nook and cranny of her body. Under the steaming shower, one hand slowly inched its way across her flat tummy and slowly crawled it's way down until she felt her shaven pussy and slowly stroked up and down the slit.

"Hauu..." Her hand jerked back out and her face burned red, "Ecchi..." she quickly finished showering and got out of the bathroom before she could get any further.

Pretending to be a boy and having to change in the same room as Ichika had gotten her frustrated, not to mention the way the blonde teacher had intensely stared at her had caused a small tingle to burn in the centre of her feminity.

Opening her wardrobe, she was about to change into her masculine pyjamas when she saw another set of clothes hanging by her pyjamas. It was the IS academy's female uniform, the uniform that she had bought just in case of emergencies.

Her chest twinged a little as she wondered what it would be like to put it on.

"Just a while is alright... right?" she asked herself quietly, wanting to try to look like a girl for once.

Taking out the uniform, she carefully put the new and stiff white blouse and skirt on. Swallowing slightly, she stepped in front of her mirror and twirled around once or twice, observing the beautiful blonde girl in the glass doing the same as her, short white skirt flaring out and accentuating her long legs while the white blouse emphasized her figure.

She blushed and smiled at the rather good looking young lady in the mirror when she felt cold steel sliding up under her skirt to cup her bald feminity, another palm cupping her left breast.

Charles gasped loudly as a grinning blonde teacher materialized out of thin air, "Well, well... look what I found."

The cold fingers under her skirt gently slid up and down the front of her white panties before softly running up and down her long thighs.

Charlotte couldn't help but moan a little at how the cold steel on her skin caused goosebumps to deliciously rise on the silky skin of her thighs, "Wha-what are yo-ou doing here, Uzumaki-san?" She tried to sound angry and righteous, but the way he was grasping her breast and squeezing it through the uniform distracted her.

"Hmm... It's my duty as a teacher to investigate after all," He pressed another finger to the nub at the apex of her slit, causing her to moan again, "Imagine it. Charlotte Dunois is actually a girl."

A long tongue slowly licked the shell of her right ear while she could feel his breath playing on her neck, causing Charlotte to gasp again, "N-no!" She pushed away from him, the heat that had been burning between her legs was immediately put out by the distance she now had from the grinning blonde man.

Glaring at the bane of her life, Charlotte backed herself against the wall as she tried to inch her way towards the door when the blonde man disappeared in a spurt of speed and two blades slammed into the wall, trapping her between his arms.

Charlotte gulped at the shiny edge that was barely centimetres way from cutting her neck open.

The grinning blonde leaned in and licked her neck again, savouring the taste, "You're not going anywhere. Not until you tell me why a pretty girl like you is posing as a boy."

"N-No." At her denial, the blade on her right slowly moved until the rapier's point was resting on her collarbone.

Her knees were wobbling in fear and yet the heat returned two fold due to his proximity and she couldn't help but moan again, "Hauu..."

"Are you sure?"

Charlotte mutely shook her head and bit her lips when the blade moved, the point slowly marring a red line on her perfectly white skin as they cut open her blouse with one swift slash, revealing white skin and a pink bra that held her breasts up.

"Hauuu... No!" even her lightly raised voice had become husky. Naruto shivered at the hot breath playing on his chest.

"Don't bother screaming; this mansion was designed with privacy in mind. The walls are all sound proofed. Now will you start talking?"

She tried to push him away but failed. Even if he wasn't augmented, it was useless fight his superior strength. His heavy body pushed up against her, and the blonde girl gulped when she felt something hard nudging against her thigh, slowly lifting her skirt as he grinded against her.

One knee nudged her legs apart and grinded between her legs, "Hmm..." Naruto withdrew his leg and smirked at the wet spot, "Maybe you're not talking because you want me to continue?"

"N-No! Plea-Hee!" Before she knew it, the blonde's hand had slipped up her skirt again and cupped her burning centre, absently, as Charlotte revelled in the pleasure; she noted that his left hand was flesh unlike his right because she could feel the heat from his finger.

He thrust one finger, entering her slightly through her white panties.

He leaned forward and began claimed the white column that was her neck greedily, "You're wet." He whispered in between bites and kisses.

Her knees buckled as all strength left her body, only the fact that he was pushing her against the wall and fingering her with hard and fast motions kept her think body upright.

Naruto gently laid his free hand on Charlotte's stomach, marvelling at the firm yet soft feel of her skin as she trailed one finger up and down her exposed skin with fascination. The higher the finge got, the redder her face became, until he pressed down on her nipple, poking out from under the soft material of her bra. Her moans increased in volume, causing him to smirk and give one last powerful thrust before removing his finger from inside her.

He lifted it to Charlotte's slackened lips and pushed it in, swishing his sticky finger on her tongue and lips, "See how wet you were, even with your panties."

Charlotte tried to resist, but there was something strange going on with her body, she felt hot and weak. Instinctively she brought her trembling hands up to clasp the offered hand and her lips closed on the finger on her mouth as she began to lick away the nectar on it.

She had never tasted herself before; it was strangely sweet and sour.

The taller blonde smirked and gently knelt between her legs while Charlotte was busy licking his finger with half lidded eyes .

He wanted to taste her, and couldn't wait any longer, pushing her knees apart, he thrust his face up her skirt and ran his tongue along her dripping panties. Drawing his pink tongue back, Naruto smirked and pulled the last obstacle away from his prize. It was light and pink, untouched except for him. Clear liquid dripped and stained the bunched up piece of white cloth and her white thigh.

He smirked again, and without hesitation he began ravaging all around her clean shaven pussy with fast and greedy licks in a ever closing spiral tantalizing the girl above him. And it was working if the way her moans and gasps kept getting louder and more desperate with each lick was any indication.

When he finally reached his destination, he grinned and decided not to play around anymore. Grasping her waist firmly, he thrust into her with his tongue, his nose nuzzling her little dripping nub.

Above him, the Dunois's heiress' eyes widened and she let out her throatiest and loudest moan yet as she felt the wet appendage thrust itself into her most sacred spot and she came for the first time after what felt like an eternity of pleasurable torture.

Heat and pleasure exploded in her mind, far better than anything she had ever felt, even her own fingers, her entire body locked up, fingers wound into the blonde head of hair between her legs and pushed him as deep as she could up her skirt.

Grinning, Naruto retreated and stood up and this time, the only thing keeping Charlotte upright was the way her arms were clasped around his neck because he was busy releasing his throbbing hardness from within the constraint of his pants.

With a blood thirsty smile, he ripped off her panties, jolting Charlotte back into the world of living as he lined his cock up with her dripping centre; the way her face was currently contorted with pleasure was giving him no end of pride and pleasure.

Charlotte frantically tried to push him away with her weak and trembling limbs, but he pulled her closer with the firm grip on his waist. The blonde girl immediately gasped as she felt his dry and throbbing meat stick slip into her. She couldn't see it, but she could already tell it was going to hurt a lot if the way it widened her opening was any indication.

Her eyes widened in panic, "No! No! I'll tell you anything! Please don't!"

Naruto's grin only increased as he jerked back and forth, sawing the first inch or so of his cock in and out of the pleasurable heat that was her pussy as he leaned forward with a feral smile, "Are you sure? You're so wet and I can already feel your pussy grabbing at my cock. Sucking it in."

He thrust harder to emphasize his words and the formerly innocent Charlotte who had never felt anything like this couldn't help but arch her back and moan out loud, her hips unconsciously jerking and trying to get his meat rod deeper into her.

The blonde teacher kept up his ministrations on her body until Charlotte felt as if she was nearly mad from being stopped from ultimate fulfilment, her limbs and legs were like putty in his hands as he brought her to the edge, only to stop and pull out, before repeating the entire thing again.

He staked another claim on her vulnerable neck, sucking and biting, the painful red marks only increased the pleasure she was feeling instead of tempering it before he captured her lips.

The blonde girl's fingers unconsciously scrabbled on his back, as if she was trying to pull his tongue and cock deeper into her and finally get filled.

"Say. You. Want. It." Naruto whispered huskily as he removed himself from his lips.

Charlotte peered up at him through big violet eyes hazy with lust, her hip jerking wantonly every few seconds and her skirt riding up entirely to show off the connection between them. she grabbed his ass and wordlessly tried to pull him deeper, "I want it. Please, please, put it in." She blabbered, a mixture of drool and her own nectar all around her lips.

"Not just yet." He licked her marred neck, causing her to shudder uncontrollably as she had another near orgasm, "Will you tell me everything?"

"Yes, yes! For god's sake Yes!"

The blonde smiled, and then he thrust in fully to the hilt, prompting another fulfilled scream from the blonde girl who was clinging to him as she violently came the second time. Herb body turned rigid and her hips spasmed, and with each spasm, her pussy sprayed out crystal clear sticky liquid onto the blonde man's pants.

He grinned and palmed her ass, moving her extremely light and rigid body up and down his 8 inch cock furiously before her current heart bursting orgasm even ended. Each thrust was brutal, pounding into her and claiming her deepest part, parts where not even her fingers had been able to reach, causing orgasm after orgasm to hit her mind since her teacher relentlessly refused to give her time to settle down.

Strength enhancements had quite a few uses outside of battle, the blonde teacher mused in amusement as he pumped the girl up and down of his cock like a ragdoll, watching Charlotte's dull eyes roll up into the back of her head, her jaw slack and her tongue hanging out, dripping drool as she finally achieved the height of her long forbidden orgasm, or the way multiple miniature orgasms crashed into each other, forming one massive one that blew her conscious mind to bits.

Closing his eyes, he savoured the way he inner muscle clamped around his organ despite their master's current state of mind, yet he wasn't done yet.

Not even close.

He moved away from the wall, still pumping her slack body up and down until he reached the glass window that formed nearly half of that one wall.

Brushing aside the curtains, he propped her up against the cold glass.

Charlotte yelped as she felt the sheer coldness of the glass make contact with her nipples and body, struggling, she tried to turn around but failed when the blonde whose deliciously thick rod was in her grabbed her head and pushed her face against the cold glass, provoking another yelp as her body tried to come to terms with the sudden shift in temperature.

"Wha-what're you doing?!" She gasped out shrilly as he grasped her arms, pulling back as he took her from behind this time, with even more vigour.

"Hmmm? Seeing if you enjoy being watched while someone fucks you from behind." Naruto leaned forward, trapping the petite body between him and the window, "Look down there, its Ichika isn't it?"

The wide eyed Charlotte snapped back to the front and saw that yes, she was being fucked barely ten feet away from where an oblivious Ichika was talking to Houki. As she watched the two students chat amiably downstairs, she realized that Ichika was looking straight at her.

Hazy violet eyes met black and she instantly came again.

"Oh Kami." Naruto grunted, "You just got so much tighter. I'm coming." He growled and thrust as hard as he could, the tip of his cock bumping against something bony and hard, her cervix, "Here you go!" he grinned in satisfaction as the knocked out blonde on his cock moaned wantonly at being filled by the warm liquid.

"You like it don't you?"

Charlotte could barely gather enough of her mind to reply, the feeling of liquid sploshing inside her, the pulsing heat from the meat that filled her up took up all the space in her brain. The only thing she could do was moan.

Naruto smiled again as he walked backwards, each step was a miniature thrust into her warm centre, "Don't worry. There's plenty more where that came from."

He decided not to mention that the glass window was one way only.

He laid back on the bed and closed his eyes in enjoyment, a drooling and messy Charlotte automatically humping back in a reverse cowgirl position, lost in the pleasure of being filled with semen.

**0OOO0OOOO0**

There ya go, first actual IS lemon around I think. Tell me what ya think will ya? And what girl do you guys think would be best for my next one.


End file.
